


Going Up

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: We know what happened when canon forced Kurt and Blaine into an elevator together… But what would have happened if Kurt got stuck with Adam instead?





	Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2015.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

“Is it really stuck?”

“I think it is.”

“Let’s try the alarm.”

Adam presses the large red button, and a pre-recorded voice tells them that their signal is being forwarded to an emergency service; they are advised to remain calm and wait for their arrival. 

Kurt checks his phone, but pockets it again as there’s no signal, and his battary is almost empty anyway.

“I guess this means we’ll just have to wait,” Kurt says, knowing he is stating the obvious but feeling like he should say something.

“I’m sure it won’t be long,” Adam replies.

They look at each other. It’s been so long, and things have been awkward between them ever since the engagement. 

Kurt suspects Adam knows about his recent break-up (the Apples were never very discrete, and a few of them are still friends with him on facebook), but so far Adam has politely avoided any personal questions about that part of Kurt’s life. They had run into each other at NYADA only minutes before; Kurt on his way out after class, and Adam on his way in to put up a few flyers for an off-campus theatre group he is starting. Adam had seemed genuinely happy to see Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t deny the fluttering in his stomach upon seeing his warm smile again.

Still, where do you pick up your conversation after months of radio silence and two broken hearts?

“So did you ever finish that season of _Downton Abbey_ we started watching?” Adam asks.

A good topic. Relatively neutral, if only Kurt could stop thinking about the way they used to watch it, snuggled together on his couch, covered by a blanket, with tea and cookies at hand, commenting on the characters and their actions, imitating their voices, and occasionally pause the DVD to make out when things got a little heated under the blanket.

“I tried,” Kurt says, “but I’ve had so little time…and Blaine wasn’t really into it, and-” He stops himself as he notices he just voluntarily brought up the ex.

“Ah, yes. I heard he… moved back to Lima?” Adam asks carefully.

Kurt lets out a deep breath. “He did. Yes. It’s, um-” He holds up his bare hand and wiggles his fingers. “The teenage dream is over.”

Adam smiles wistfully, pressing his lips together and frowning a little. “I’m sorry,” he offers, then pauses. “I mean, I’m not, really, but you know. That’s what you say, I suppose.”

Kurt lets out a small noise that is between a laugh and a sigh. “Thanks. But in the end, I was really just relieved. And I think, if that’s the only thing left to feel about your relationship ending… it was probably overdue.”

Adam nods silently. “Maybe the dreams we have as teenagers aren’t necessarily those we should persue in adult life,” he comments after a while. Before Kurt can say anything, he adds: “I mean, look at me- my dream was to write a musical about skyscrapers coming to life in New York city. Singing and dancing buildings with size issues. Very edgy.” He puts his arms up in the air and mimes a little robotic shuffle-tapdance.

Kurt clasps a hand over his mouth and laughs. “You never told me about that!”

Adam chuckles along. “I never told anyone about that, except my mother. Her advice was to get educated in New York first, and then see about making Broadway history.” He looks at Kurt. “Promise me you won’t tell the Apples. I’ll be embarrassed forever.”

“Well, I’ll try- but I have to say; skyscrapers will never look the same to me now,” Kurt teases. “How far did you get?"

Adam blushes. "I may have written a few songs,” he admits. “But that was ages ago. I don’t remember any of them.”

“Right,” Kurt replies sceptically. “Because your teenage years are so far behind you, you’re practically a senior citizen.”

“Exactly,” Adam said.

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. “Sing,” he commands.

Adam narrows his eyes a little. “Or what?” he asks.

Kurt smiles slyly. “Or I’ll tell the Apples."

Adam moans. "That’s unfair!”

“Yes, it is,” Kurt agrees, but then adds: “We’re stuck in an elevator all by ourselves. No one’s gonna hear. And my phone’s dead, I promise. No youtubing."

Adam looks at him for a moment, then takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders. "Alright,” he states. “So in the first act, we meet this smallish skyscraper that’s a few blocks away from the Empire State Building, and it’s about to be torn down to make way for a bigger one, and its dream is to-"

What follows are fifteen of the most hilarious minutes Kurt has ever experienced.  The story and the songs are really kind of horrible, but in a fun, adorable way. He is genuinely sorry when the elevator suddenly rocks, plunges a bit, and then opens the doors. 

A mechanic stands on the other side, looking down on them from the ground floor, which is a little above their knee level now."Sorry about that, folks. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long,” he says.

“It’s quite alright,” Adam says, as Kurt replies: “No problem at all” at the same time. 

Adam quickly unties his shirt from his left arm, where he had tied it to symbolise the flag on one of the buildings he’d been playing, and shrugs it on over his tshirt. 

Kurt gathers up his dance bag. 

The mechanic offers them a hand up onto the floor; Kurt takes it, and flushes when he feels Adam’s warm hands around his waist, giving him a little boost up as well. He is unable to calm his heartbeat even with internal counts-to-ten as he watches Adam climb out as well.

The mechanic hops into the elevator, waves at them and closes the doors to start his repairs, and suddenly they are standing there, in the fresh air of the NYADA corridor. 

Adam smiles shyly.“Would you ever want to-” he starts, just as Kurt says “Maybe I should go, I have this thing-”

“Oh. Right.” Adam nods. “Of course."

Kurt thinks about the speed-dating appointment he has in half an hour. It’s already been paid for. Then, he makes up his mind. "Actually, how about right now?” he asks. “I could really use a cup of tea. And you need to tell me if the Empire State building ever hooks up with Chrysler.”

“I may save that for a second date,” Adam teases.

Kurt laughs, and somehow it doesn’t really matter that he might not make it to his speed-dating appointment at all. 


End file.
